Un Amor Inesperado
by Tsukinyan
Summary: [AU][Yuri][TomoyoxSakura] Tomoyo es recien transferida a un nuevo colegio después de una tragedia familiar. Allí encontrará a alguien muy especial.
1. Primer Encuentro

Tomoyo estaba de pie fuera del salón de clases esperando que el profesor le diera permiso de entrar. Había sido transferida y ahora era la niña nueva en este lugar. Miró alrededor mirando lo que desde ahora sería su nueva escuela.

"_No creo que tenga mucha importancia."_ – Pensó tristemente.

Le daba lo mismo que fuera aquí o al otro lado del mundo, nunca habría suficiente distancia. Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Ya puedes entrar".

Con paso lento ingresó en el aula y se puso de pie enfrente de las demás alumnas. Tomoyo desvió su mirada a un lado evitando mirar a los demás y dejó que el profesor la presentara.

"Les presento a Tomoyo, a partir de ahora formará parte de nuestra clase. El año pasado estuvo enferma y no pudo asistir al colegio por lo que se atrasó un año así que sean amables con ella."

Un ligero murmullo se hizo sentir en el salón con el comentario en voz baja de todas las niñas que fue interrumpido al abrirse la puerta del salón intempestivamente.

"Señorita Sakura. Otra vez tarde."

"Perdón profesor. Es que me quede dormida."

La voz de la niña estaba agitada, obviamente había hecho un gran esfuerzo para tratar de llegar a tiempo, sin buenos resultados. Se quedó un momento de pié en la puerta mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire y se recuperaba del agite.

"Mejor tome su asiento señorita Sakura... y Tomoyo, puede tomar asiento libre al lado de ella."

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a su lugar y antes de sentarse Sakura le regaló una sonrisa a su nueva compañera. Tomoyo se estremeció un poco ante esa reacción y solo se limitó a tomar su lugar en el salón.

El tiempo pasaba lento y Tomoyo estaba totalmente ausente, su mente completamente en otro planeta. Miraba por la ventana con melancolía queriendo estar en otro lugar y momento.

Un lápiz rodó del escritorio de al lado llamando su atención. Sakura se había quedado dormida en clase, lo que hizo sonreír a Tomoyo. Se veía linda como su cabello castaño claro ligeramente alborotado caía suavemente sobre su rostro y que no podía, por algún motivo, dejar de mirar.

Detalló el rostro de Sakura. Sus mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas, sus finos y bellos labios y su linda nariz que se contraía levemente con su respiración, lo que le robó otra sonrisa de Tomoyo.

"... deja quieto... ese postre es mío..." – Susurró Sakura entre sueños.

Tomoyo tuvo que contenerse para no reírse ya que si lo hacía seguramente se metería en problemas.

Una de las niñas cercanas a Sakura trató de despertarla, sacando a Tomoyo de su admiración. Se retrajo otra vez y puso de nuevo su atención en el profundo azul del cielo.

Sonó la campana que marcaba el comienzo de la hora de receso y todas las niñas salieron del salón. Tomoyo salió al último y caminó por unos minutos por los pasillos y caminos de la escuela. En un momento se topó con unos arbustos que formaban algún tipo de pared pero ella se decidió cruzar al otro lado. Había llegado a un hermoso jardín lleno de lindas y fragantes flores que rodeaban una estatua de la Virgen María.

Tomoyo se adentró en este lugar fascinada por su belleza. Era un lugar muy tranquilo, el sol brillaba y una ligera brisa refrescaba el lugar. Caminó por los caminos y finalmente se sentó al pié de la estatua de María y por la calma del lugar se quedó dormida.

Sakura caminaba con sus amigas mientras se quitaba la pereza estirando los brazos.

"¿Dormiste bien Sakura?" – Comentó burlona una de las niñas.

"¿Hoe?" – Contestó desprevenida – "Si, lo que pasa es que anoche vi una película de terror y luego no me pude dormir U"

"Y todo el esfuerzo que tuvimos que hacer para que el profesor no se diera cuenta y por eso hoy tu tendrás que ir a comprar la comida."

"¡¿Yo?!... pero... pero..."

"Pero nada... es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de evitar que te castigaran."

Sakura bajó la cabeza con resignación.

"Esta bien. Iré."

Después de ir a la cafetería y comprar algunas cosas volvió al lugar donde habían quedado en encontrarse pero no estaban allí. Sakura hacía lo posible para no dejar caer nada el suelo pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil por la cantidad de cosas que traía.

Dio una vuelta por el lugar y no las encontró.

_"Tal vez fueron al jardín"_ – Pensó.

Se dirigió allí y con mucho cuidado para no botar nada atravesó los arbustos. Dio una mirada alrededor y notó una figura al pié de la estatua de la Virgen María, creyendo que era una de sus amigas se dirigió a toda prisa pero cuando ya estaba a unos pasos se tropezó dejando caer todo al suelo y una de las bebidas terminó encima de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo al sentir el líquido caer sobre ella dio un saltó automáticamente producto de la impresión.

"Yo... yo lo siento mucho, perdóname no quise hacerlo..."

Inmediatamente al notar el desastre que había provocado Sakura se acercó a Tomoyo pidiendo un millón de disculpas.

"Vamos al baño te ayudaré a limpiarte."

Sin darle tiempo a Tomoyo de responder ni menos de asimilar lo sucedido Sakura la tomó de la mano y la arrastró con ella.

Ya en el baño Sakura intentaba de limpiar torpemente el uniforme, su rostro y el cabello con un pañuelo húmedo, estaba tan nerviosa que ni sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

"Sakura, tranquilízate un poco... me lastimas."

"Perdona, perdona." – Exclamó con nerviosismo. – "Ya ni sé lo que hago o"

Tomoyo le tomó las manos de Sakura con delicadeza y le quitó el pañuelo. Sakura un poco avergonzada y mirando al suelo se hizo a un lado mientras Tomoyo se arreglaba.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Lo oí mencionar al profesor cuando llegaste tarde esta mañana."

Sakura se sintió algo ridícula porque Tomoyo ya la recordaba por algo así.

"Te llamas Tomoyo¿verdad? Oí de unas de mis amigas que estuviste enferma el año pasado y por eso estas atrasada ¿cuántos años tienes? Yo tengo 10 años."

Tomoyo dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y quedó algo paralizada por el comentario y no pudo evitar sollozar levemente.

"Yo tengo 11 años y no... no estuve enferma."

"¿Entonces?" – Sakura había notado el cambio en Tomoyo pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Mis padres... ellos... ellos murieron el año pasado en un accidente."

Los ojos de Tomoyo estaban llenos de lágrimas y cuando se volvió hacia Sakura esta la recibió con un abrazo.

"Yo... yo lo siento mucho Tomoyo... nuca debí preguntar, debí quedarme callada."

Tomoyo quedó petrificada pues no se lo esperaba, pero era reconfortante sentir ese cálido abrazo, tanto, que se dejó llevar y le respondió apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sakura.

"Conque aquí estabas, donde rayos te habías metido Sakura." – Una de las amigas de Sakura irrumpió en el lugar sorprendiendo a las dos chicas – "¡Vaya! Veo que ya se hicieron amigas."

Tomoyo y Sakura se miraron mutuamente y se separaron lentamente algo cohibidas por el comentario de la recién llegada

"Vamos, ya casi es hora de la clase."

Sakura siguió a su amiga pero Tomoyo se quedó en el baño un momento aún aturdida por lo ocurrido.

"Tomoyo¿te vas a quedar ahí parada?" - Sakura se había devuelto al notar que Tomoyo se había quedado atrás. – "Mira que vamos a llegar tarde."

Sakura se acercó y sacó un broche con la forma de una rosa de su bolsillo y se lo puso en los negros cabellos de Tomoyo.

"Perdona otra vez por el desastre, por haber derramado el refresco sobre ti. Usa ese broche al menos hasta que llegues a casa y te puedas arreglar."

Entonces Sakura con una sonrisa tomó las manos de Tomoyo y gentilmente la invitó a seguirla de regreso al salón.

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todos!! aqui estoy de regreso con otra historia que incluye a Sakura y Tomoyo. Esta historia está especialmente dedicada a una niña muy especial para mi y espero que te guste.


	2. Primer Beso

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas. Tomoyo y Sakura se habían vuelto las mejores amigas casi al instante. Como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Durante los recesos en la escuela pasaban el tiempo en el jardín de María donde solían estar a solas. Era su lugar especial, su pequeño rincón del mundo.

"Me alegra mucho que me hallas invitado a tu casa Tomoyo "

"No es nada. Solo nos vemos en la escuela. Quería cambiar de ambiente." – Respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, que amable eres. Entonces la próxima vez vamos a mi casa¿te parece?"

"Me encantaría." – Otra sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al considerar la idea. – "Bueno, es aquí... ya llegamos."

Tomoyo vivía en un edificio en un lindo sector de la ciudad. Sakura solo se dejaba guiar por su amiga hacia su apartamento.

"Wow... es muy lindo el lugar en donde vives." – Exclamó sorprendida mientras entraba en el apartamento. – "¿¡Tiene un balcón¡Que lindo! Se puede ver toda la ciudad desde aquí."

Tomoyo dejó escapar una risita ante la reacción de Sakura, le divertía su alegría. Lentamente la siguió al balcón y su corazón dio un brinco al notar la linda figura de su amiga, sus castaños cabellos se iluminaban con sol y el viento jugaba traviesamente con ellos. Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

"Vamos Sakura. Tengo algo para ti." – Exclamó Tomoyo tomando las manos de Sakura con las suyas.

"¿Hoe¿De verdad¿Qué es?" – Dijo emocionada.

"Pensando en que ibas aceptar mi invitación anoche hice un pastel. Espero que te guste. Espérame aquí y ya vuelvo."

Sakura se sentó en el estudio expectante. Mientras esperaba miró a su alrededor y pudo notar las fotos que decoraban el lugar. Una de las fotos llamó su atención, en ella se encontraba Tomoyo pero más pequeña junto a otras personas.

_"Imagino que serán sus padres y su hermano."_ – Pensó al detallar la foto.

Un golpe de tristeza tocó su corazón al recordar el destino de los padres de Tomoyo. Cuando ella le contó la verdad sobre ellos le había dolido ver el rostro de sufrimiento de Tomoyo y era algo que no quería volver a ver. No quería verla triste. Quería verla feliz como en la fotografía, pero la verdad, nunca la había visto sonreír de esa manera. La había visto alegre pero siempre con una pequeña sombra de tristeza en sus lindos ojos azules.

Sakura sintió a Tomoyo regresar, dejo la fotografía en su lugar y tomó asiento en el mismo en donde estaba.

"Perdona la demora." – Exclamó una Tomoyo sonriente.

"Ahhh, pero que rico se ve. ¿Es de fresas? Me encantan las fresas."

"Que alegría, a mí también me encantan "

Una vez hubieron terminado de comer y llevado los platos de regreso a la cocina, Tomoyo invitó a Sakura a seguirla a su cuarto.

"Vamos Sakura. Puedes seguir." – Exclamó alegre Tomoyo al mismo tiempo que se quitaba sus zapatos y comenzaba a saltar en la cama.

"Pero que cuarto tan grande... y que colores tan lindos...y...y... ¿Tienes tu propio baño? Que genial!!"

Sakura comenzó a recorrer toda la habitación emocionada mientras Tomoyo la miraba alegre como iba de un lado para otro.

Entre las cosas que notó Sakura fue un cuaderno azul que yacía en el escritorio que había en el cuarto. Curiosa Sakura lo tomó y comenzó ojearlo, parecía ser poesía. Tan rápido como pudo Tomoyo saltó de la cama y le quitó aquel cuaderno y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Su mirada estaba llena de angustia.

"Esto... esto es algo privado."

Sakura se asustó un poco al pensar que tal vez había traspasado su confianza, la había invitado a su casa a pasar un buen rato juntas y había invadido su intimidad. Pero lo que más le dolió fue ver otra vez esa cara en Tomoyo, la que no quería volver a ver.

Tomoyo por su parte también notó la angustia en su amiga. Tal vez había exagerado en su reacción y se sentía ridícula. Rápidamente pensó en como destruir esa incómoda tensión en el ambiente. Miró a su alrededor y tuvo una idea.

Sakura pensaba la forma más apropiada para disculparse. No quería que dejaran de ser amigas por eso. Entonces sintió algo suave golpear su cabeza que la tomó totalmente desprevenida.

Alzó su mirada y una divertida Tomoyo tenía una almohada en sus manos. Se la arrojó a Sakura la cual volvió a dar en su cara.

Sakura sonrió y al ver que Tomoyo se hacía de otra almohada, tomó una de las que le había arrojado y respondió a la agresión con una sonrisa. Una pequeña batalla de almohadas había comenzado.

Sakura estaba feliz. Tal vez a Tomoyo le preocupó un poco que haya tomado el cuaderno sin su permiso pero no era que estuviera molesta con ella y Tomoyo se divertía porque había hecho olvidar aquel momento incómodo.

La batalla continuó un poco más hasta que fue obvio que Sakura comenzaba a ganar. Tomoyo al notar esto dejó caer la "arma" el suelo y se abalanzó contra Sakura tomándola por las muñecas. Tomoyo al ser un año mayor y levemente más alta que Sakura rápidamente comenzó a dominarla pero no sin oponer resistencia lo que provocó que cayeran sobre la cama, con Tomoyo encima de Sakura.

"No es justo. Eso es trampa Tomoyo." – Se quejó Sakura entre risas.

"No me dejaré ganar."

Forcejearon un rato provocando que el uniforme de Sakura se desarreglara dejando su vientre expuesto y su falda se levantara levemente descubriendo sus delicados muslos atrapando entre ellas a Tomoyo.

Pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron se detuvieron como hipnotizadas en la mirada de la otra. El negro cabello de Tomoyo caía delicadamente a los lados del rostro de Sakura como un velo.

Se miraron profundamente y sin notarlo levemente sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse. Centímetro a centímetro. Incapaces de detenerse pero tampoco querían hacerlo. El rubor de ambas comenzaba a ser más notable a medida que se acercaban.

Un ligero roce.

Los labios de Tomoyo tocaron los de Sakura. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda acompañado de un ligero gemido. El cálido aliento de Tomoyo se filtraba entre los labios de Sakura compartiendo el mismo aire.

Cerraron sus ojos dejándose llevar por esas nuevas sensaciones que nunca habían experimentado antes pero que llenaban su corazón de una agradable calidez. Solo había sido el roce inicial.

Entonces Tomoyo se dejó caer completamente sobre Sakura y comenzó a besarla delicadamente, saboreando esos suaves labios. Sakura también se había abandonado a sus propios sentimientos y rodeó con sus brazos la delicada cintura de Tomoyo juntándola más a ella si era posible. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el latido del corazón de la otra, latiendo furiosamente como si quisieran salirse de su lugar.

Sakura sintió una ligera presión en su boca e instintivamente la abrió un poco. Entonces sintió algo húmedo entrar a su boca lo que le causó un pequeño momento de pánico antes de comprender que se trataba de la lengua de Tomoyo que delicadamente jugaba con la suya. No tardó en entender lo que tenía que hacer y respondió invadiendo de igual manera con su lengua la boca de Tomoyo.

Unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad. Pero finalmente rompieron el beso dejando tras de sí, entre los labios de Tomoyo y de Sakura, un hilillo de saliva testigo silencioso de su unión.

Sakura aún tenía los ojos cerrados, aún tratando de asimilar las sensaciones que aún sentía en sus labios y en su corazón. Tomoyo miraba a Sakura embelesada y totalmente agitada intentaba calmar su respiración.

Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de Sakura el sentir el roce de las piernas de Tomoyo contra las suyas. Tomoyo interpretó como una demanda por más y no se hizo de rogar. De nuevo, atrapó los labios de Sakura con los suyos en un nuevo y más apasionado beso, mucho más intenso.

Para Sakura estaba siendo demasiado. Su corazón latía desbocadamente, mucho más que antes con este nuevo beso, casi ni podía controlar su propia respiración lo que rápidamente la estaba dejando sin aire. No quería que parara pero ya estaba al límite.

Tomoyo por su parte estaba completamente descontrolada. No quería dejarlo, quería más y el beso ya no era suficiente. Sin saber bien lo que estaba haciendo dejó los labios de Sakura y comenzó a besar su mejilla para luego dirigirse a su cuello que saboreó delicadamente dándole pequeños lengüetazos. Sakura se estremecía con cada caricia que la lengua y los labios de Tomoyo hacían sobre su piel. Las manos de Sakura abandonaron la cintura de Tomoyo hacía su cabeza, presionando contra ella, demandando por más.

Tomoyo siguió bajando hasta el vientre de Sakura lamiendo y saboreando su piel. Cuando Sakura sintió la lengua de Tomoyo introducirse en su ombligo gimió ruidosamente pero le dio un momento de lucidez.

"¿To... To... Tomoyo... que estas... haciendo?"

Al oír estas palabras provocó que Tomoyo se detuviera de inmediato.

"¿Hacer?... yo... yo... no sé que estoy haciendo." – Susurró más para ella que para Sakura.

Ambas se quedaron quietas en la posición en la que estaban, mientras sus mentes volvían a estar lúcidas y bajaba su calentura. Pensaban en lo que acaba de pasar. Sin embargo Tomoyo comenzó a acariciar delicadamente los muslos de Sakura que ante el agite había sido rodeada por ellas.

Sakura se mordió el labio al sentir esa agradable caricia. El delicado tacto de Tomoyo sobre su sensible piel era exquisito y se limitó a disfrutar acariciando con cariño la cabeza de Tomoyo y jugando con sus negros cabellos.

Entonces Sakura escuchó un ruido que la alarmó pero Tomoyo hizo un gesto para tranquilizarla. Afortunadamente la puerta de la habitación se había cerrado durante la batalla de almohadas. Sakura aguantó la respiración completamente nerviosa aunque Tomoyo no parecía estar preocupada.

Tocaron a la puerta.

"Hola hermana. ¿Cómo estas hoy?" – Era una voz joven pero inconfundiblemente masculina se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

"Estoy bien hermano." – Respondió Tomoyo en un tono tranquilo.

"¿Necesitas algo?"

"No, gracias."

"Si necesitas algo estaré en mi habitación."

Sakura aún estaba paralizada por la inesperada intrusión. Estuvieron un par de segundos quietas hasta que en el fondo se comenzó a escuchar música.

Inmediatamente Tomoyo se reincorporó. Con rapidez arregló el uniforme de Sakura, recogió sus cosas y la comenzó a halar hacia la salida.

"Ya es tarde. Deben estar esperándote en tu casa. Es mejor que te vayas."

Sakura no pudo decir nada, estaba aturdida. Tomoyo estaba visiblemente inquieta.

"Nos vemos mañana. Hasta luego."

Sin dejar tiempo a Sakura para despedirse, Tomoyo cerró la puerta. Una vez fuera Sakura se recostó sobre la puerta pensado que lo que acababa de ocurrir. Rozó levemente sus labios con sus dedos intentando recordar la sensación del aquel que fue su primer beso. El pensamiento la hizo ruborizar.

Entre tanto Tomoyo apenas había cerrado la puerta sintió su cuerpo perder sustancia y fue incapaz de mantenerse de pie cayendo al suelo pesadamente colocando su mano sobre su pecho, tratando de apaciguar ese calor que emanaba de su corazón.

_"¿Que es esto que siento? Acaso... acaso es..."_

Un último pensamiento compartido por Tomoyo y Sakura.

**Notas de la autora: **Feliz aniversario mi niña hermosa!!! este capitulo esta dedicado a ti y por ser tan especial conmigo


	3. Solamente Tu

Sakura no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Los recuerdos del día anterior la habían mantenido despierta. Convocando en su mente, una y otra vez, el tacto de los labios de Tomoyo contra los suyos. Las suaves caricias sobre su piel. Un ahogado suspiro se escapó de su boca, cubriendo su rostro de un leve rubor y acelerando su corazón.

Quería verla de nuevo. La necesitaba desesperadamente. Mirar sus lindos ojos, sus brillantes cabellos. Besar otra vez esos dulces labios.

Había llegado muy temprano a la escuela y esperaba impacientemente ver cruzar a Tomoyo por la puerta del salón. Lentamente comenzaron a llegar las otras estudiantes. Pero nada que Tomoyo llegaba.

Solo cuando llegó el profesor, Tomoyo entró detrás de él. Rápidamente se dirigió a su puesto sin siquiera saludar a Sakura e ignorándola por completo. Quiso hablar con ella pero el comienzo de la clase lo evitó.

No podía concentrarse en lo que decía el profesor. Solo miraba a Tomoyo esperando ver su rostro y conseguir alguna respuesta a sus sentimientos. Pero Tomoyo hacía lo posible que no verla, de evitar sus ojos y esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba.

Tomoyo sentía que si la miraba a los ojos perdería el control. Esa cálida sensación que emanaba de su pecho, era tan abrumador que dolía. Dolía tanto que desgarraba su alma con cada latido. El dulce sentimiento de ayer había sido reemplazado por un ahogado quejido.

No podía evitarlo. Temblaba incontrolablemente al notar la mirada de Sakura sobre ella. El tiempo parecía detenerse y solo quería que esta tortura terminara.

Por fin el timbre que marcaba la hora de receso. En ese momento Sakura se levantó para buscar a Tomoyo pero ella rápidamente salió corriendo del salón dejando a una confundida Sakura atrás. Un pequeño momento de duda y cuando la intentó alcanzar ya la había perdido de vista.

Sin embargo estaba casi segura a donde había ido. Al único lugar que era solo para ellas. Pero una vez allí no la encontró. No había nadie. Caminó hasta el pie de la estatua donde siempre solían sentarse y pasar el tiempo. Y esperó. Esperanzada de que aparecería.

Muy cerca de allí a solo unos pocos metros, detrás de uno de los arboles que rodeaban aquel hermoso jardín, Tomoyo observaba en silenciosa admiración a la niña de cabello castaño. Quería correr hasta donde ella estaba y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Besarla como si fuera a morir sin ellos.

Otra vez ese dolor en su pecho la doblegó y calló de rodillas al suelo. Tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Miedo de volver a perderlo todo. Como cuando murieron sus padres. Era más de lo podía soportar.

Sakura estaba ansiosa. Quería hablar con Tomoyo, pero nada que aparecía. Pensando en que pudiera estar en otro lado abandono aquel lugar y se dispuso a buscarla. No encontró ningún indicio de ella en ningún lugar. Entonces vio a su grupo de amigas más adelante caminado por uno de los pasillos. Tal vez ellas la habían visto.

"¡Amigas! ¡Esperen!" – Gritó Sakura para llamar su atención.

"Pero miren chicas. Sí en nuestra "amiga" Sakura. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Perdiste a tu novia?"

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ante la mención de esa palabra.

"¡¿Hoe?! ¿N... n... novia?" – Tartamudeó nerviosa. – "¿A quien te refieres?"

Las niñas rieron al ver a Sakura ponerse nerviosa y ruborizarse hasta las orejas.

"Ahhh Sakurita. Obviamente nos referimos a Tomoyo."

"Pero porque dicen que es mi novia." – Exclamó, comenzando a sudar frío.

"¿Por qué? ¿No es obvio? Sakura, desde que la conociste pasan todo el tiempo juntas. Prácticamente nos hiciste a un lado y ya casi ni nos saludas." – Explicó con tono burlón. – "Además tus ojitos brillan como borreguito a medio morir, siempre estas radiante y cuando Tomoyo te mira te pones más torpe de lo normal y eso es mucho decir."

El rostro de Sakura estaba totalmente rojo. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza lo mucho que había cambiado desde la llegada de Tomoyo. Todo le había parecido tan natural.

"Entonces ¿es cierto? ¿Sientes algo por Tomoyo?" – Preguntó su amiga.

Sakura hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"No tienes de que avergonzarte Sakura." – Exclamó mientras la abrazaba. – "Admito que es algo... extraño, pero también es tan romántico que me da algo de envidia. Además tengo que admitir que tienes muy buen gusto, Tomoyo es muy linda."

Sakura se sintió morir ante ese último comentario y le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amiga, quien rió divertida.

"No deberías decir esas cosas." – Reclamó Sakura aún totalmente ruborizada.

Entonces sonó la campana que marcaba el final del receso y el comienzo de la segunda ronda de clases.

Caminó despacio. Totalmente confundida. Se sentía al borde de un abismo. Una vez estuvo al frente y a unos pasos de la Estatua de la Virgen María cerró sus manos en plegaria, esperando conseguir alguna respuesta.

"María te pido que me digas que hacer. Ayúdame por favor. Siento que voy a morir. Todo sucedió tan inesperadamente... me alegra haberla conocido, me dio alivio y seguridad cuando más la necesitaba. ¿pero es solo por eso? ¿Es solo por eso que siento esto? ¿Que me muero por besarla, por abrazarla... por estar con ella? Dime por favor, María que hago con este corazón, con este sentimiento que no me deja respirar. ¡Por Dios! ¡Solo tenemos 10 años! ¡Y ambas somos niñas! Pero... pero... cuando pienso en ella, cuando pienso en sus sedosos cabellos, en sus brillantes ojos, en su delicada piel, en su contagiosa sonrisa, en ese cálido y hermoso corazón... me siento morir en sus brazos... hace que mi corazón se acelere y me ponga nerviosa... después de besarla solo puedo pensar... solo puedo desear estar con ella, en sentirla cerca de mi... y no... y no se que hacer ¡NO SE QUE HACER! ¿Acaso esto esta mal? Ayúdame... por favor... sálvame... Sakura."

El lamento de Tomoyo se había convertido en un llanto desesperado. Había caído de rodillas ante la estatua. Llorando desconsoladamente buscando una respuesta... esperando una respuesta. Alguna palabra que la guiara, que le dijera, que le mostrara un camino... una salida. Mientras su corazón se destrozaba en mil pedazos.

Lloró y lloró hasta agotar sus lágrimas. Hasta quedar dormida en el mismo lugar donde su historia y su relación con Sakura había comenzado.

Escribió el nombre de ella en su cuaderno. Pero algo estaba mal y frunció el ceño. Entonces escribió su propio nombre un poco más arriba. Seguía mal. Entonces adornó sus nombres rodeándolos con un gran corazón y la letra & entre sus nombres. Sonrió y se ruborizó. Sentía su corazón saltar de alegría. Era verdad. Se estaba enamorando de Tomoyo. No era ningún error o ilusión.

La amiga que estaba al frente escuchó a Sakura reírse y se giró para ver cual era el motivo. De reojo alcanzó a ver a una muy sonriente Sakura. Entonces notó su cuaderno y lo que había escrito en él. Entonces le quitó el cuaderno.

"Muy lindo Sakura."

Una muy aterrada Sakura intentó recobrar su cuaderno pero ella lo arrojó a otra de sus compañeras. También lo leyó y rió. Volvió a pasar el cuaderno a otra de sus compañeras.

Sakura solo podía ver impotente como su cuaderno rotaba por todo el salón, al menos solo lo habían tomado sus amigas. Finalmente el cuaderno terminó en manos de la niña que se sentaba detrás de ella quien le regresó el cuaderno.

"Estas preocupada por ella, ¿verdad?"

Sakura miró al asiento vacío al lado suyo. No había vuelto a clases después de acabarse el receso. Por su puesto estaba preocupada por Tomoyo.

"Entonces deberías ir a buscarla."

Sakura dudo un momento pero tenía toda la razón. Quedarse allí la estaba martirizando y sin tomar conciencia de que estaba en plena clase salió corriendo del salón sin decir nada.

"Pero que tonta. Al menos pudo haber dicho que iba al baño o algo así."

Sakura corrió hacia el jardín de María. Estaba completamente segura que Tomoyo estaría allí. Al cruzar los arbustos la vio. Deja Vu. Igual que unas semanas atrás. Recordó que en ese entonces había reconocido que era ella la que dormía y que se había distraído con lo bella que se veía y que por eso se había tropezado y derramado el refresco sobre ella.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Dormida al pie de la estatua de María. Se veía como un ángel de negros cabellos y radiante piel blanca. Se acercó lentamente hasta que estuvo a su lado.

Acarició gentilmente su rostro. Eran visible los varios caminos que habían dejado sus lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. También rozó sus suaves labios y sonrió. Se acercó lentamente a ellos hasta que estuvo muy cerca.

"No quiero verte llorar de nuevo Tomoyo. Te prometo que protegeré tu corazón con el mío."

Y la besó con cariño. Trasmitiendo en él todo lo que su corazón sentía por ella. Casi inmediatamente sintió que su beso era correspondido. Suave y gentilmente. Llenándose de nuevo con las sensaciones que había sentido el día anterior. El cariño, la dulzura y la amabilidad de Tomoyo llegando a ella como un maremoto.

Una calidez llegaba a sus labios y se reflejaba en su corazón haciéndolo latir con rapidez. Prolongó aquella agradable sensación deseando que nunca acabase. Pero al igual que le producía gran felicidad también llegó aquello que había estado sintiendo. Miedo. Tomoyo se separó rápidamente tomando por los hombros a Sakura y empujándola con brusquedad.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se encontraron con los de Sakura. Estaba sorprendida de verla allí. Y más sorprendida estaba con el hecho que la hubiera despertado con un beso. Se ruborizó con la idea, despertada por un beso de Sakura... que suerte.

"¿Qué haces Sakura?" – Preguntó Tomoyo confundida.

Sakura solo le sonrió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. La miraba con amor y dulzura. El peso de esos ojos cohibió a Tomoyo y tuvo que desviar la mirada mientras se le subían los colores al rostro.

Sakura tomó gentilmente la barbilla de Tomoyo y la atrajo hacia ella.

"Regálame una sonrisa Tomoyo. Tu rostro es más lindo con una sonrisa."

La dulce suplica de Sakura tuvo un efecto unmediato sobre Tomoyo que sonrió instantánea y naturalmente. La angustia que había estado sintiendo lentamente desaparecía bajo la brillante luz del corazón de Sakura.

Sakura volvió a besar con cariño a Tomoyo. Tomoyo solo se dejó llevar por aquel cálido sentimiento que la inundaba. Ya no tenía dudas, estaba enamorada. Amaba a la niña enfrente de ella, la adoraba, lo mejor, era completamente correspondida.

Tomoyo lentamente se separó de Sakura y recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella. Sakura acaricio con ternura los negros cabellos de su amada y al mismo tiempo limpiaba aquellas lágrimas que surcaban su lindo rostro. Por su parte Tomoyo también comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Sakura de la misma forma que lo había hecho el día anterior.

"¿Sabes que nos podemos meter en problemas por esto, Sakura?"

"¿Problemas?" – Replicó Sakura algo confundida.

"Hay personas que no aceptaran que nos queramos de esta forma."

"Ellos no me importan. A mí me importas tú. Solo quiero que seas feliz, no quiero verte llorar de nuevo porque te amo."

Tomoyo se levantó y miró a los ojos a Sakura. Allí estaba la respuesta que buscaba. El amor no es un pecado, es algo hermoso que se da desinteresadamente y que no se puede controlar. ¿Por qué renunciar a algo tan lindo por lo que puedan pensar los demás?

Se acercó al rostro de Sakura, tan cerca de sus labios a punto de besarla.

"Te amo mi hermosa Sakura"

"Yo también te amo, Tomoyo."


End file.
